


Good For You

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [38]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Good For You

“Oh well good for you.” He throws his hands up.

“Are you seriously upset by this?”

“It took me months to even get close to solving this and you just walk by and ‘Oh, you should do this, this and this’. How do you think I feel?” Sam crosses his arms and turns his back to you.

“You should feel grateful,” you snap and leave.

You head to the kitchen and rummage through the fridge. You’re a stress eater, something you intend on remedying sometime in the future, but not today. You grab some milk and a bowl of cereal and sit at the table huffing as you take a bite. You hear the floor creak as he approaches.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’ve been stressed and well…”

“You just didn’t figure that someone with no experience would be able to solve that puzzle. You know have you ever thought that maybe it was purposely easy?”

“What do you mean?”

“Clearly you overthought it. If you overthought it, so did everyone else.” You didn’t bother looking up from your bowl of cereal. You could hear him pull out a chair out and sit down. He reaches for your hand and you reluctantly give it to him.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” he pleads.

You take a deep breath and look up at him. He’s sitting across from you with the most pathetic expression lining his face. You can’t help but laugh.

“Great, now you’re laughing at me. I can’t win with you.” Sam pulls away from you.

“I’m sorry, but your face. You look so defeated. I can’t help it.”

Sam stands up and starts to get up. You follow him, “Come back, Sam.”

He stops and turns to you. “I apologize to you and you laugh at me. It’s not much of an incentive to apologize in the future.”

“How many times are you planning on pissing me off?”

“Hopefully not many.” He grabs your arm and pulls you in. “But I do have many ways of apologizing if you’re interested.”

“Oh?” You raise your brow as you press yourself against him.

Sam coughs nervously.

“How about you show me some of those ways?” You take his hand and place it on your ass.

“How about you help me with the rest of that damned puzzle before I spend hours apologizing to you in many, many ways.”


End file.
